


and the only one who satisfied me is you

by Anonymous



Series: Dirty and Slutty Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breast Fucking, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Stretching kink, Top Thor (Marvel), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thor and Steve—especially Steve—had fun with vibrators and each other.(Alternative summary: Steve embraced his slutty side)





	and the only one who satisfied me is you

**Author's Note:**

> Pure porn with some possible plots inserted here and there. Warning for kinks are in the tags (tell me if I need to add more tags?) and warning for Steve being kinda slutty and having slutty thoughts. Don't like don't read always applies.

“T—Thor, please,” Steve whined and whined as he felt Thor’s fingers probing his ass hole open, his fingers slide next to the vibrator that was already filling his asshole, stirring his insides. His cock was rock hard, had been since what felt like hours ago. He hadn’t even come once, the rubber on the base of his cock preventing him from doing so. He already had some of his orgasms denied when Thor put the vibrator on a high setting while assaulting his now red nipples.

Thor, who was in between Steve’s legs, actually looked a little winded. He also hadn’t come, the same rubber decorated his large cock, while he himself had a bullet vibrator inside of him, assaulting his inside. Steve had a classic one. They were both pulling back from coming—they wanted to be desperate tonight.

“Yes, open up, Steven,” Thor cooed, still working on loosening Steve even more than he already was, “I’m going to put it in.”

There was another vibrator, a classic one, on Thor’s hand, already lubed and turned on.

“Yes, yes,” Steve said, encouraging him.

Thor was going to use that vibrator on himself, not the bullet one, but he got curious whether Steve could take two vibrators in his hole at the same time. Steve got curious too and because he really wanted to be filled tonight, he agreed.

Thor pulled out his fingers, making Steve whined, though that whine was replaced by a gasp when the new vibrator started to enter him, truly stretching him. It entered slowly, Steve’s hole was already pretty occupied by the old vibrator. His chest felt tight at the anticipation, his hands clutching at the sheet as he got stretched and stretched. It hurt a little, but Steve enjoyed it. He knew he could take it, maybe he could even take three. He was proven right when the vibrator finally started to settle inside of him. Steven felt so full, he had never been this full.

“Full, so full,” he gasped. Both of the vibrators vibrate inside of him, stimulating him. His cock twitched as one of them brushed his prostate repeatedly, bringing him to the edge.

“You’re taking it well,” Thor said, looking at Steve’s hole in amazement as it got wrecked. He looked hungry, turned on by the display, “You are made for this, to be filled to the brim.”

“Still needs your cock,” Steve said, “I need your cock. Your seed inside of me.”

No matter how much the vibrators pleasured him, he would always need Thor’s cock in his ass. Thor’s long, thick, cock.

“Later,” Thor said, amused that Steve was not holding back from expressing everything he wanted—Steve didn’t care. He was so horny.

Thor hovered over him again, his mouth caught one of Steve’s nipples again and sucked, while his hand played with the other one. Thor liked doing this so much, playing with Steve’s nipples. Steve’s breath hitched, indecipherable sounds came out of his throat. The vibrators assaulted him, sending jolts to his lower stomach every time they hit that sweet spot inside of him, while his nipples were so sensitive from being played so much. Thor’s fingers pinched, twisted, and pulled on his nipples. He took turns from sucking with his mouth to using his fingers on each of Steve’s nipples. They were so stiff, raw, and Steve was pretty sure that they were swollen and if Thor kept playing with them, Steve might have to wear bra pads tomorrow if he wore any clothes so they wouldn’t hurt when they brushed again the fabrics.

(Yeah, that happened before when they had a battle to do right after they had rounds of sex. It was both wonderful and embarrassing and also dirty at the same time that he went to battle like that, Thor’s sperms still inside of him, some running down on his thigh inside of the uniform. Thor fucked him again in his uniform after all things related to the battle were taken care of.)

Thor was rubbing their cocks together sloppily and Steve knew that he was desperate for a release, too, even if he controlled himself much better. It added to Steve’s stimulations and Steve felt wrecked. His hole, his cock, his pecs felt wonderful.

At one point, Thor finally stopped rubbing and playing with Steve’s nipple. He changed his position, now almost sitting on Steve’s stomach, holding his cock and put it in between Steve’s breasts.

“Steven,” he ordered.

Steve let go of the sheet, pushing his breasts together into luscious cleavage. Thor took no time before he rocked back and forth, his cock made frictions against the soft skin of Steve’s breasts. In between them, Thor’s cock looked even more enormous because they weren’t big enough to completely cover it. Steve raised his head and opened his mouth so the head of Thor’s cock would enter his mouth when he rocked forth.

Steve loved having Thor’s dick on his mouth, too.

“Steven,” Thor moaned, “Fuck, Steven—your tits and mouth are a wonder.”

Steve let his head fell back to let his neck had a little rest and squeezed his breasts together more, trying to make them bigger, tighter.

“Not big enough for you,” Steve whined, feeling like a failure, “Wannabe bigger for you.”

“No, you are enough,” Thor assured him. Steve raised his head and opened his mouth again. He wanted to be used by Thor, wanted to be useful. Thor kept rocking back and forth, enjoying the feeling of Steve’s breasts encasing his cock. They jiggled as Thor kept moving and Thor made sweet sounds that sounded like a song to Steve’s ears.

“Steven—” at one point Thor yelled, the head of his cock stopped on Steve’s mouth, his body got stiffer and his hand moved to his own cock, squeezing at the base to prevent anything coming out despite already having a rubber. Steve realized that Thor was having a dry orgasm and his own cock twitched at the realization that he made Steve like this.

When Thor stopped moving to recover, Steve could feel the vibrators in his ass even more keenly as he wasn’t enticed by Thor’s cock movements again. Steve let go of his breasts, pulling Thor down so he could kiss him. Their tongues met each other and they make out for a while until Thor truly recovered. Their bodies were sweaty and aching, their cocks were so hard and red.

“Fuck me, please, fuck me,” Steve begged after they stopped kissing. His prostate kept being violated by the vibrators but he had enough of them, he wanted to have Thor inside of him, wanted Thor to violate him instead of these toys.

“I guess it’s time,” Thor chuckled, “But I want you to have one more dry orgasm.”

Steve nodded. He would do anything to have Thor’s cock inside of him. Thor moved around and settled in between Steve’s leg again, now one hand stroking Steve’s cock and drove Steve crazy from having his cock finally touched again. His other hand held on to the vibrators inside of Steve’s ass, pulling them out, and then slammed them inside, making Steve yelled.

He did that repeatedly at a brutal speed, giving Steve no rest and made his legs went jelly.

“Fuck, fuuck, there!” He kept yelling as the vibrator kept brushing his prostate, “Oh god oh god oh god—”

Thor knew that was the sign that Steve was going to come, so he squeezed the base of Steve’s cock and then Steve felt like he exploded. He saw stars and his body went limp. This was intense. Steve was in a daze after that, while Thor let him be and started to take off the cock rubber of his cock and Steve’s. He pulled their cocks together, putting them next to each other, looking at them as if comparing sizes.

“You are so tiny,” Thor teased while Steve was recovering. Steve blushed.

“It’s not tiny, you are too huge.”

People thought that Steve was huge down there, just like there rest of his body. But he was not, he still retained his size even after the serum, a little smaller than the average size. He liked that, he liked that one part of his body was still the same. Though compared to Thor, he did look smaller than it actually was. He loved that, loved their size difference, loved how huge Thor was. He had always had a deep desire to be filled with huge cocks and no one was huge enough until Thor.

(Before they had this relationship, Steve masturbated a lot after he accidentally saw how huge Thor was, but he never approached Thor about it, too embarrassed to do so. It was when he got cursed to seek and embrace his deepest desire that he ended up approaching Thor and asked to be fucked so the curse would be lifted. He was so lucky that Thor was not disgusted and that after the curse was lifted, they continued to fuck, getting wilder day by day.)

Thor let go of their cocks and now sat on the edge of the bed before he ordered,  “Stand up in front of me.”

Steve obliged without saying anything, trying to get up. It was kind of hard and weird since the vibrators were still inside and he had to move around with them still buzzing. Suddenly he was imagining himself walking around in public with a plug and Thor’s cum in him—fuck. He had become so dirty, so slutty. Sometimes he wondered if the curse was really lifted—at least he didn’t get immediately get aroused everytime he saw bulky men again, but maybe that was because he already had Thor.

He stood in front of Thor, facing him, waiting for another order. Thor shook his head and said, “Look at the mirror, not at me,”

Thor grabbed his buttock, squeezing them and made precum leaked out of Steve’s cock. Even his ass cheeks feel sensitive these days, nowadays he could get half-hard from Thor grabbing his ass alone. He felt as if he was completely under Thor’s mercy.

“You have no idea how incited I am by your beautiful bottoms,” Thor said, though it seemed that he was not in the mood to play with Steve’s ass, probably because he was already desperate to release. He tugged on one of the vibrators, pulling it out of Steve.

“Down to my lap,” he ordered. Starting to pull Steve down to using one hand while his other hand holding his cock steady so he could pull Steve’s hole into it. Steve panicked a little because there was still one vibrator in his ass.

“Wait, you are only pulling out one?” Steve asked.

“If I pull out both, you are going to be too loose for me,” Thor sneered, “Are you protesting?”

That was not true. Steve was sure that Thor could fill him completely with his cock even when he was already stretched that much. But still, he shook his head.

“No, Sir,” So instead, he used his hands to hold his ass cheeks apart so Thor would have an easier time to put his cock next to the vibrator. The vibrator slide down a little when he did that, but when Thor’s cock started to enter him, it got pushed again, “Ah—”

Thor moaned, feeling the vibration next to his cock, losing patience. Steve was so stretched. Thor was wider than the vibrator that was pulled out and he felt even fuller in his hole, the pain came back and he had to try hard not to orgasm from Thor entering him alone.

 “Did it hurt?” Thor asked, hand touching Steve’s dick again, teasing him. Steve shivered and bit his lips.

“No,” Steve said, also feeling impatient at the slow pace of Thor entering him, “Please, I need to be filled, want to be filled—AH!”

Thor just slammed into him, hard, making Steve yelled out loud. It hurts so well, the way his muscles were forced to accommodate Thor’s size. With Thor’s cock inside of him, he finally felt whole, like he was born to be on Thor’s cock. He could just sit on Thor’s cock all day like this. Steve whimpered.

“Don’t cum unless I tell you to,” Thor ordered, “No touching your own cock too.”

“Yes, Sir.”

And then Thor slide his arms under Steve’s thighs and stood up while picking Steve up, his cock and the vibrator still inside of him. He even managed to walk and carry Steve to the front of their room mirror, Steve’s body was folded on Thor’s arm. Thor put Steve legs on the marble table under the mirror, his arms still hugging Steve’s thighs as Steve was on full display in the mirror. Steve closed his eyes, embarrassed to look at himself in the mirror. He knew he was a slut now, and yet he was still embarrassed.

“Look at you, look at how stretched your pussy is.”

Steve was not sure he should be thankful or angry at people who taught Thor words such as ‘pussy’ and ‘tits’. Thor knew that those words were mostly used for females, and yet he used them for Steve.

Steve opened his eyes and his mouth gaped at how he looked. He looked like a mess, cold sweats covered his body, his hairs—and Thor’s—were in disorder, his whole body was blushing, including his cock. And when he looked down, he was surprised at how wide he was stretched—the vibrator was on the bigger size and adding Thor’s cock…Steve whimpered as Thor started to move, pulling out and pushing in a slow pace. Steve watched Thor’s cock moving in the mirror. Even when Thor already hit the limit at how far he could shove his cock into Steve, his cock was still not completely in.

 “Look, accepting me so well, made for me,” Thor praised him and Steve felt proud and started to clench his hole around Thor’s cock and the vibrator. Thor’s breath was uneven, affected by it and the vibration in his cock and his own hole.

Steve let out small moans as his prostate got teased. He wanted Thor to move faster, wanted Thor to fuck him brutally. Unfortunately, in this position, they could only go slow.

“Faster, please,” Steve begged, “Faster.”

Thor, who was also desperate, said, “Gladly,” and then brought Steve back to the bed, throwing him on the bed while also pulling out his cock, flipping him so he would on his back again. He held into Steve’s thighs again and bent him until his neck and back were the only parts of his body touching the bed, his spine curved and his legs were stretching down towards his face, his cock right in his line of sight.

Thor pulls his rim apart and started entering him again in a drilling position, taking no time in preparing Steve at all before he started drilling Steve’s hole with his cock in an inhuman pace,  a pace he knew Steve could take.

“Full, so full, Thor—” he said repeatedly, covering his mouth, tears showed up in his eyes. He was so oversensitive, every movement drove him crazy.

“Don’t cover your face. Play with your tits,” Thor ordered him and Steve did what he was told. His hand moved towards his nipples and he cried out even more because even a light brush sent jolts to his cock. He dared himself to pinch his own nipples and gasped in between his moans. More pre-cum came out of his cock and it was getting harder and harder not to cum as his balls and belly got tighter.

“If I can knock you up, I am going to do that over and over again, so your tits always leak with milk,” Thor said as he plowed into Steve, sweat actually dropped down from temple, “Your pussy is going to be filled with my cock every day while your womb will always be full my children.”

Before Thor, he would shudder at imagining himself pregnant—he was biologically male, he didn’t have a womb, he would never get pregnant. But after he discovered that Thor had a breeding kink, the image of him being pregnant with Thor’s babies became so appealing and arousing. He was not into as into it as Thor, but it kept him going.

“Please,” Steve said as his cock kept leaking, as he twisted his nipple under his thumb, “I need to—I need to—”

“No,” Thor said, “Wait until I shoot my load to your womb.”

“I can’t, please—” Steve begged, his cock contracted.

Thor finally took pity on him.

 “Fine. Make yourself come.”

Right away Steve’s right hand moved to his cock, tugging on it repeatedly, while his other hand still played with his nipple. The orgasm denials made his penis so sensitive, and since his sweet spot kept getting rammed by the vibrator and Thor, it only took a few tugs before he finally shot his come with the loudest shout he let out that night. He accidentally pointed his dick towards his face,  making his face wet with come, making him looked even dirtier.

Thor kept fucking him throughout that and as Steve carried out his orgasm and his thought was clearer, he clenched and unclenched his hole to stimulate Thor. It seemed to work as Thor finally started to slow down before he became still. He pulled out the vibrator so it was only him inside of Steve, Steve’s hole immediately clutched Thor’s cock as if it wasn’t stretched by that vibrator at all.

Thor came so hard Steve felt like he could feel Thor shooting his insides, could feel Thor’s seeds wetting his inside. He started to rock back and forth again. He came for a long time—he always had an enormous load inside of him and Steve was glad to keep them inside.

Steve went limp and sighed.

He was so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now, folks. I am planning to write the fic for the paragraphs in parenthesis if I have motivations and time, which hopefully will be soon. One of the planned stories was based on unpajarogordo ask post @ tumblr. I was planning to have Thor POV too, but I suck at alternating POV so this is mostly from Steve's POV.
> 
> (Random: Steve having a small/normal sized cock even after the serum is currently very appealing to me, like I love writing him being slutty whether he had a small, normal, or large cock, but somehow for this fic him having a small one is more appealing especially when he is paired with Thor. Should I put a warning for this?)


End file.
